Tis the Season
by The-Kurisutaru
Summary: Shizuka wants to give Mokuba a Christmas gift, but ends up being dragged into a skating trip with the Kaiba brothers. Maybe Mokuba isn't as innocent as he looks. (Slight SetoShizuka)


Another Christmas fic, this time a het. one. This has some hints of Seto/Shizuka, with a matchmaker Mokuba in it. It's just meant to be a sweet little X-Mas one-shot. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Kuri doesn't own Yugioh.

**Tis**** the Season**

Shizuka carefully picked her way through the bustling crowd, humming a Christmas carol softly to her as she watched the happy faces and sounds of the people around her. Her breath hung in clouds in the air as she panted softly; she had taken this time for herself. She adored the Christmas season and even more she adored watching families and children enjoying the season.

The majority of her shopping had already been completed, and she was congratulating herself for not forcing herself to deal with the last minute shopping crunch as she was sure Honda and Otogi were probably doing at the moment. She had already picked up their gifts, along with Anzu and Yuugi's. As for her older brother, well she went above her expenses for that one, something which she was sure she'd probably regret in a couple of weeks. It was worth it though, to see the thrilled look on her brother's face.

Shizuka turned her attention to the brightly colored and wildly decorated shop windows lining the street. She noticed children pressing their faces to the glass to get closer looks at the treasures. She smiled softly remembering how when she was very young, Jou would bring her to places like this and together they would look at the nice things they wanted, but probably wouldn't end up getting.

She looked the children as she walked by. 'Wait a minute…' was the thought that crossed her mind as she paused and turned back to the shop window. 'Is that…' Shizuka squinted slightly, out of habit, to make sure what she was seeing what correct. "Mokuba," She wondered out loud her eyes widening slightly.

Mokuba turned in the direction of the voice, his eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. His eyes lit up as he recognized the girl standing before him. "Hi Shizuka!" He greeted her happily. Shizuka had been around a bunch of the times when he had gone to visit Yuugi.

"Hi! What are you looking at?" She asked softly as she moved to stand next to him, rather than in the middle of the sidewalk, blocking the holiday traffic as she had been doing moments before.

"Ice skates."

"Ice skates?"

Mokuba nodded vigorously at Shizuka and pointed to the ice skates displayed in the window. "Don't they look nice?"

"They do." She paused considering, "You want them?"

"…yes." Mokuba responded after a moments pause.

"Why don't you go in and buy them?" Mokuba lifted his head to give her a look, Shizuka blushed in response. "I just meant that well… you and your brother are…well off, you could buy them for yourself if you wanted…couldn't you?"

Mokuba grunted softly in response, "It's not the same if you have to buy what you want for yourself," He snapped, trailing off in a bit of a whine.

Shizuka blinked.

"I guess I shouldn't even be thinking about the things I want," Mokuba responded ruefully, "what I really should be thinking about is what I can do for others and what I can give. What is it they "It's better to give then to receive"?" Mokuba asked.

"That's it." Shizuka agreed frowning.

"Hey Shizuka. What do you think Seto would want for Christmas?" Mokuba queried suddenly.

Shizuka looked at him blankly. Presents for Seto Kaiba were definitely not high on her list at the moment. She tilted her head at Kaiba's younger brother. "I have absolutely no idea…" She began.

Jou's younger sister jingled the little bit of money she had left from her Christmas shopping, watching Mokuba Kaiba ruefully. She reached up and ran a gloved hand through her silky hair. She sighed, she had already spent more money that she rightfully should have, and she would definitely be feeling this lack in her purse for sometime to come. Yet…this was the season of giving. Right?

"What size do you take?"

Seto Kaiba's limo pulled slowly before his large mansion. With a sigh the CEO pulled himself from the vehicle and headed into his home. When he entered his home, the laughter and gleeful talking of his younger brother met his ears. Seto stiffened, if Mokuba was this animated it must mean he had company of some sort. So much for pushing everything back so he could have some time with his brother huh?

He poked his head into the room and his blue eyes flashed slightly, but he kept his cool demeanor. Mokuba was sitting holding a pair of brand new ice skates talking to what appeared to be that Mutt's sister. Kaiba hoped that this didn't mean that Yuugi and the others were around. He also noticed that Shizuka had a pair of battered skates on her lap and a plastic bag labeled with the insignia of what was probably the store Mokuba had gotten his skates from.

"Big Brother" Mokuba cried happily and he jumped up and gave his brother a hug. "Shizuka bought me a pair of ice skates for Christmas and I asked her if she'd teach me to ice skate and she said she would, but she also said that you had to agree and come as well! I'm going to go get ready!" Mokuba informed Kaiba in a rush, Seto could barely make out what he was saying before he was gone. Mokuba had taken it for granted that Seto would do this for him. Well, Seto would do whatever he had asked anyway, so it wasn't that big of a deal. Still, why had, what did Mokuba call her, Shizuka gotten her brother ice skates for?

Seto turned his attention the girl sitting before him, watching him through vaguely nervous eyes. She looked different from the last time he had seen her, but then she had been recuperating from surgery hadn't she? Then again none of them had looked their best during Battle City.

"Well." Was all Kaiba could think to say.

"Mokuba asked me what you would want for Christmas…" Shizuka murmured smiling slightly at the memory of the morning.

"Oh and what did you tell him?" Seto asked coolly.

"I told him that I had no idea what Seto Kaiba would want for Christmas. Mokuba of course always has a response for everything responded with 'You have an older brother, and I have an older brother, how much different could their ideal presents be?' I attempted to explain to him that there is a huge difference between what Jounouchi wants for Christmas and what his own brother would want…" Shizuka broke off, realizing she had been staring at Seto Kaiba intently throughout her speech, uncomfortable with the fact that his icy blue eyes were staring at her as well, she looked away quickly hoping he hadn't noticed her staring.

"That dog would probably want a chew toy."

Shizuka winced slightly at the insult as she stood up. "When I was getting Mokuba the ice skates, I noticed they were on sale. I had to guess the size, but I got a pair for you. He had told you were very good at ice skating but hadn't bought a pair in years." She handed him the bag.

Seto didn't say anything; there wasn't anything really for him to say. He was surprised that this girl would get him anything, especially considering they didn't really, _know_ each other. She's kind, he thought.

"You'll come with us? Mokuba really wants you too…" She asked.

"Of course I'll come; I always try to give Mokuba what he wants." Seto answered stiffly.

"Wonderful," Shauna's face lit up.

"Look Shizuka! I can skate!" Mokuba cried gleefully as he glided away from her. It hadn't taken them long to get Mokuba used to his skates, even if there had been a few falls along the way. It was worth the money to see Mokuba having this much fun, Shizuka believed.

She glided along at a sedate pace, Seto Kaiba gliding along with her. Mokuba was right, she thought, watching Seto out of the corner of her eye, he was a good skater. Shizuka had fallen once or twice trying to show Mokuba how to turn, but to her knowledge Kaiba had not yet fallen. She couldn't really imagine him falling.

Shizuka turned her attention back to Mokuba, who was about half a lap ahead of them. She wobbled slightly, but caught herself. Using her arms to guide her balance, she went through the turn. She swiveled her head to look at Seto. "He's really caught on quick."

"He usually does." He answered with a proud smile as he watched his younger brother.

This time when Shizuka wobbled, she couldn't save herself. She went down with a crash, wincing slightly. Seto skated in a circle around her, before coming closer. "Clumsy as your mutt of a brother," He grumbled shaking his head, as he leaned over and tugged her to her feet.

"Thanks," She murmured turning bright red, first from falling in front of her brother and second because of his obvious distaste for her brother.

She felt the urge to groan as she began to skate again, she would definitely be sore tomorrow. As always when she was skating, the more tired she got, the clumsier she got. About twenty minutes after Kaiba's clumsy comment, she wobbled again. She was sure she was going to go down again, but a strong hand shot out and gripped her shoulder, keeping her from falling. She sighed softly in relief and turned to her rescuer. It was Seto Kaiba.

He just stared at her for a moment, before letting her shoulder go.

On his next time around, Shizuka asked Mokuba if he wanted to leave yet. She was feeling cold, and was shivering a bit, as was Mokuba. However, Mokuba wasn't tired of skating just yet, and while he had both Shizuka and Seto here, he wanted to stay as long as he could. Shizuka smiled ruefully and rubbed her gloved hands briskly, wishing she had brought a scarf.

She jumped when a sudden warm object was placed around her next. It was a scarf. She turned to Seto, who had taken off his scarf and given it to her. "…thanks." She murmured, wondering if Seto always had had these kind moments or if this was something new.

He shrugged, "You were getting cold anyway." His hands were on her shoulders where he had placed them after positioning the scarf. They were standing closer than they ever had before.

On the other side of the rink, Mokuba turned from them with a mischievous smile on his face. His work was done… for now…


End file.
